


| ART | Crossword Puzzles

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [5]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1990s Miniseries Eddie Kaspbrak, 2016 Richie Tozier, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, This is just...somft, and i highly recommend it, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: blonde ray of sunshine admires comedian boyfriend whilst said boyfriend helps with blonde's daily crossword puzzles
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	| ART | Crossword Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Dreams and Plenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116409) by [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy). 



> i literally fell in love with the stitchy's fic  
> and just,,, really had to doodle this.


End file.
